A Question of Control
by KeirSeraphim
Summary: When Scott has a bad day at school, his emotions get the best of him, and Kurt's the one who ends up taking the beating. No one said mutant teenagers were any better off mood-swing concerned than non-mutants. Warning- spanking.


This is X-Men Evolution, and I don't own it. In any way at all. In fact, I didn't even watch it when they still made new episodes. So no, I don't own X-Men.

This may seem like people are a little out of character, but Scott is a teenager. Even uber-responsible mutant teenagers have crazy emotions. And emotions tend to get the best of us. As for Scott's middle name (Christopher) I read a site where that's his father's name, so I figured it's plausible to have his middle name be his father's name. People do that. Plus, it sounds nice all together. Scott Christopher Summers. It has a nice ring to it. Anyway, on with the story.

It was not a good day for Scott Summers. He had a math quiz first period, which he was almost positive he had failed, followed by a history class where he got scolded for sleeping in class, because he was in private training session until 9:30 pm. At lunch, he and Duncan had nearly gotten into a fist fight, followed by getting into an argument with Kurt over driving lessons. After, in last block, Scott ended up sent to the principal's office, also known as Mystiques office, because he had again fallen asleep, this time in English. He had convinced Mystique to not call the professor or even give him detention, but had to endure a long lecture on the woes of sleep-deprivation and procrastination. (She was on the good side now.)

He had driven home with Kurt and Kitty, who both repeatedly begged him to teach them to drive. If asked, he would swear they shared a brain. A very annoying, frustrating brain. He had gone straight to his room to finish the extra homework given to him by his very annoyed and affronted teachers, which kept him busy for about two hours. When he finally emerged, he found himself sliding down an ice slide, made by their resident Iceman, before promptly telling Bobby to dissolve it and have Amara evaporate the water. After a 5 minute argument about that, he moved on, going to the kitchen. He was about to grab the last piece of cake, velvety, luscious chocolate cake, when Kurt teleported in front of him and grabbed it for himself.

That was the last of Scott's already dwindling patience. Lifting his glasses, Scott sent a low charge at Kurt's hands, making the plate of cake go flying, and land right in Scotts waiting hands. At the blue mutants affronted gaze, Scott made a comment that went something along the lines of "Can't drive, can't even use his power right. So what's the furry mutant good for? A mop." This set off the next verbal shouting match, which soon progressed even farther. It was Scott who threw the first punch, right to Kurt's cheek, and Scott who remained with the upper hand the entire time.

They were rolling around on the floor, Scott basically beating the crap out of Kurt, as both of them yelled, when more kids came running in. They were all excited to see some excitement more than the usual powers. They formed a tight circle as they watched in awe as Scott, their fearless leader, and Kurt, who was basically Scott's little brother, grappled violently. This was better than any Danger Room exercise.

The students were egging the two on when they got hushed, and suddenly the only sounds audible were the grunts and yelps of Scott and Kurt. The surrounding kids made way for Professor X, who was drawn by the excited mental shouts of his students. Even the Professor was in a shock from the scene in front of him. To see his prize pupil fighting was unheard of. Scott rarely even got in trouble. Although when he did, he definitely did it big. Not surprisingly, Scott didn't even notice the Professor's presence; he was too focused on putting another clenched fist into the annoying blue boy's face.

Also not surprisingly, it only took a word for Scott to stop. "Scott Christopher Summers." The Professors voice was chillingly calm and icy, and it only took his name for Scott to freeze with a fist literally raising.

"Step away from Kurt. Students, disperse." The professor was revered; the kids were gone within a minute, and Scott was a yard away in the same amount of time, head hanging, chin resting on his chest. He was the picture of a guilty boy. It was at that moment that Hank McCoy ran in, having gotten the Professor's summons. There he was faced with one young man with a bloody face and another with bloody knuckles. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots, and McCoy was a genius. He went to Kurt first, doing a quick examination before helping him up, and telling the Professor, "Looks like mostly bruising. He's going to have a black eye, but thankfully no broken bones." The Professor nodded as Hank went over to examine Scott. "Look up Scott." He commanded, and the red eyed mutant stared straight ahead. After turning the boy's head from side to side, he picked up his hands gently. Turning back to the wheel-chair bound man, he said "He's got a split lip and some bruised knuckles, but he's fine besides that."

"Thank you Hank. If you could bring young Kurt down to the infirmary, I will bring Scott with me. Come Scott."

As the doctor and Kurt went to the basement, the professor and Scott walked in the opposite direction, to his large office. The walk was silent, but as soon as Scott was away from the prying eyes of loitering students, he started rambling. "Professor, I- I can explain. I just, I was. Kurt was annoying me, and I don't know, I just snapped. Sorry professor."

"That is your explanation for you horrendous behavior today Scott? He was annoying you? That is no reason to beat someone to a pulp, and you well know that. Now explain."

After a moment of silence, Scott burst out with the story of his day. It didn't take him long to finish, as he breezed over most of his bigger transgressions during the school hours, including his trip to the principal's office, but the Professor just shook his head at the end. "So because you had a bad day, you ran out of patience, and ended up in a fist fight with your fellow classmate." He paused for a moment, waiting for Scott to nod in affirmation, eyes downcast.

"Look at me Scott." The teen's eyes flew up. "What you've done today was unacceptable. I can't let this slide. Come here." He nodded his head to the back at the couch. As Xavier rolled over to the desk to pick up a large wooden paddle, Scott positioned himself over the back of the couch nervously. He could hear his mentor and father figure roll up behind him, and even prepared as he was, he still gasped loudly at the first swat. As the spanking progressed, the harder Scott found it to keep quiet.

About half way in, Professor Xavier began lecturing. "Scott Summers, I know you" SWAT "are better than this." SWAT "you know better than to" SWAT "lose your temper like that." SWAT "you hurt Kurt" SWAT "and acted unfit of leadership" SWAT "I am disappointed in you today Scott." Up until then, Scott had been trying to hold it in, but at these harsh words from his hero, he began to sob deeply.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating over and over. At the 17th swat, Xavier laid down the paddle and gave Scott a minute to calm down before turning him around and pulling him into his arms. Scott cried into his arms as Xavier murmured "It's all forgiven. It's okay Scott. It's okay."

After about 10 minutes of this, Scott's tears dried up, and he stood up in front of him, eyes once again downcast.

"You're going to wash up, and then you're going to apologize to Kurt. Do you understand me Scott?"

"Yes, sir." Was the murmured answer, before Xavier gave him one last hug and the boy walked out. One thing was certain, he wouldn't be getting into any fist fights any time soon.


End file.
